universal_nintendofandomcom-20200216-history
Mario
Mario is the main protagonist in Super Mario Bros. Biography Mario is the greatest defender of the Mushroom Kingdom. He rescues Princess Peach from Bowser and his army, and defeat other villains making crimes in the Mushroom Kingdom. He also has a younger twin brother name Luigi as his partner to save the Mushroom Kingdom. Appearances ''Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie Mario first appears in the movie before the series. Mario rides the plane with Luigi and Yoshi to get to the wedding so he can marry Princess Peach. When he's taking a nap, he has a nightmare about being a father. After the dream, the missile hits the plane, and the Mario gang survive the crash while they're unconscious. Stuart checks the crashed plane site and calls backup to take them to the shelter without harm. After the crash, Mario wakes up and unexpectedly encounters Iggy Koopa who's pretending to be friendly and an ally to him alongside Lemmy Koopa. Mario is going to leave, but Iggy tells him to go to bed for the night. Mario trusts him and goes to bed. At midnight, Bowser Jr. commands Iggy to assasinate Mario immediately. Mario is sleeping in bed while Iggy gets nervous to kill him with his magic wand and knocks out unconscious by Sonic the Hedgehog. Mario quickly wakes up in terror and meets Sonic who tells him to escape. They get Luigi and Yoshi and escape, but Jr. stops and fights them with Lemmy as backup. When Sonic knocks out, Mario attacks Jr., but Jr. hits him back. Luigi defeats Jr. with "Fus ro dah", and Lemmy flees. After the battle, Mario needs to get an idea to escape an island, and Yoshi thinks one that his father is a wizard and lives on Yoshi's Island. Sonic tells them that they're on the island after the plane crashed. They are going to Yoshi's House and Sonic teams up. The next day, Mario and the gang arrive at the Yoshi's house and meet Yoshi's father. Mr. Yoshi uses the magic crystal that sees a pipe on the mountain, but Bowser with greatest plan about PX-41. Mario accepts the horrible situation before his wedding, but gets ambushed by Stuart. When Luigi tried saving Mario and gets knocked out, Mr. Yoshi uses Kung Fu skills, and Stuart runs away. Yoshi calls Mario that Luigi is dying, but Mr. Yoshi invstigates that Luigi has a broken leg, not death. Mr. Yoshi calls Pink Yoshi to get medical attention. After curing Luigi, Mario aids Mr. Yoshi to get an anitdote if Bowser gets his hand on the PX-41, and Mr. Yoshi accepts. Mario and the gang leave Yoshi's house. When the gang arrive at the PX-41 lab, Mario is scared for being a father from the labtop and turns it off. He and the gang encounter Bowser who uses the PX-41 dart gun to turn Tim and Stuart into Evil Minions and escapes with the formula. The Minions attack Mario, and Sonic saves him. Tim carrys Mario to the cliff while Stuart attacks the gang. After Yoshi kills Stuart, Luigi goes to save Mario when his leg appears to be fully cured, but Tim throws Mario to the cliff, killing him. Luigi angrily kills Tim to throw him to the cliff and becomes the new leader of the team by avenging Mario. Later on for the rest for the film, Luigi gets seriously injuried in the final battle, and Bowser is going to finish him. Mario faked his death from the fall and ambushes Bowser. Mario gets Luigi into safety and battles Bowser and his assasins in the finale, where the assasins are killed by Mario using their weapons. Mario defeats Bowser and saves Mrs. Yoshi before the rocket launches in the target spot. Celebrating victory, Mario decides to marry the princess tomorrow after the situation. At the wedding, Mario can finally marry Peach, but a Minion instead. When Yellow Toad gives Mario two babies name Baby Mario and Baby Luigi, Mario is horribly scared of them from his dream, and Luigi proves to him that he is their new uncle. Mario thinks being a father is not bad after all and happily embraces his babies. Mario and everyone are having the party that the Minions are prepared. When the party is over, Mario says good-bye to Sonic so he can go back to his dimension. After Sonic leaves, Mario goes with Luigi, Yoshi, and the babies to play video games at home. Mario & Luigi's Incredible Adventure Movie (Remake)'' Mario is set to appear in the 2019 remake. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Plushies Category:Plumbers Category:Siblings